1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a LED lamp, and more particularly, to a high-power LED light source. It also relates to a high-power LED lamp which uses such light source, and the application of such lamp.
2. Description of Related Arts
Currently, people all over the world are seeking for solution of the conflict between economic development and energy shortage. As the light-emitting diode (LED) technology develops, its cost drops rapidly. As a result, the LED technology has been used more and more widely in fields of automobile lighting, traffic signal devices, and illumination. The development and application of LED lamps will inevitably bring a broad market prospect and new opportunities of economic development for the entire energy-efficient lighting and green lighting industry, while the high-power LED is an inevitable choice for lighting appliances.
In recent years, the optical model of the single Total Internal Reflected (TIR) resin converging lens 1, equipped with the corresponding high-power LED has been used in most designs and applications of such high-power LED lamps at home and abroad so as to collect optical energy and collimate light rays (see FIG. 1). TIR resin converging lens 1 consists mostly of one piece of substantial transparent resin and it is required that the entire piece of resin be highly glabrous on the surface with highly uniform internal density and high transmittance. Therefore, the production process of TIR resin converging lens 1 is complicated, and the cost is higher. Furthermore, the single TIR resin converging lens 1 can only be used to make LED light source products with small light spots, not large-scale surface light source LED lamps, and its application and lighting effect are thus limited.
In addition to the above problems, there are still other disadvantages: the luminous efficiency of lamps using this optical model is generally low, and there are bright spots on the emitting surface because of regional light concentration. A number of bright spots appear when LEDs are arranged sparsely, causing a negative effect on the overall fullness and softness of the light emitted by high-power LED lamps.